LOTM: Decimation S3 P7/Transcript
(Erin is seen in her bed waking up) Erin: *moans*..... (Erin looks around as she wakes up fully) Erin: What's going on....? Rose: *voice* Oh you're awake! (Rose pops her head out of Erin's stomach) Rose: How're you feeling Erin? Erin: Um... Aside from a headache I- …. *Gasp* JORDAN! *Tries to get up but flinches at some pain* Rose: Whoa easy! You're still not fully healed yet! Erin: *Panting* Where's Jordan? Rose: Jordan's not here Erin! Shade and the others brought you here after he beat you up! Erin: Oh....Oh yeah. Rose: Just try and calm down. You're gonna stress yourself out. Erin: *sigh* Okay... Rose: Here. Why don't you take a sip from that water bottle? Erin: Alright. (Erin reaches for the water, causing her hand to slip and smack the bottle onto the floor where it rolls under the bed) Erin: Aw man. Alex: Erin? You awake? (Alex walks into the room) Erin: Oh, hey Alex. Alex: Everything okay? Erin: Yeah, I just dropped my water was all. Alex: Did it roll under the bed or something? Erin: Yeah. Alex: You want me to get it for you? Erin: *Sigh* Sure. (Alex uses his powers and pulls the water bottle out and hands it to Erin) Erin: Thanks. *Tries to open but is having trouble* … Gn. Come on. Alex: *sigh* Here. Let me see it. Erin: Oh no it's fine Alex, I- (Alex takes the bottle and opens it with ease before handing it back to Erin) Alex: There you go sis! Erin: Uhh...Thanks. Alex: Don't mention it! Rose: Hey, is Shade still here? Alex: Oh yeah they're all still here. They're just out there talking with the others. Rose: Oh okay. Erin: Well, thanks for the help bro. Alex: You're welcome sis! Now then, I gotta go back to the others. See ya! (Alex leaves the room as Erin looks at the bottle before she drinks from it) Rose: You wanna go out there with them? Erin: Eh, sure... (Erin slowly and with a small amount of pain gets up. Rose un bonds and holds on to Erin) Rose: I got you. Erin: Th-Thanks Rosie but I'm fine. Rose: But- (Erin slowly limps out of the room and she leaves her room and sees everyone) Emily: Oh there she is! Jack: Welcome back babe! Erin: Hey guys... *Starts to limp over* So- GN! How did it go with Jordan? Alex: Oh you know, the usual. Erin: So, not good huh? Alex: Yeah... He got away... Erin: *Sigh* Damn it... We should have brought him back to mom and dad... Alex: Its too late now... And now I'm... Trying to think of how to break the news to them. Erin: Yeah.... Jessica: But how? How did he get away again? Alex: That's the part I still don't understand. He had some weird high-tech suit on and he used some weird vial of Dust to conceal his escape. Jack: Huh? Scott: The hell is Dust? (Suddenly Weiss shoves a pan flit in Scott's face called "Dust for Dummies".) Scott: What's this? Weiss: A reminder of what Dust is, since you've seen me use it before, and so you all can know how it works. (Scott slowly taks the pan flit with a bit of a worried face) Jack: Ooooookay. Ruby: She did the same thing to me once, don't worry about it. Scott: Jeez. Jirosoyu: Wait a minute! Is that how you did all that wizard magic?! Scott: Sure seems like it. Though it kind of takes the magic out of it. Weiss: *sigh* I am NOT a wizard! Scott: Whatever you say Merlin! (Weiss glares at Scott before the sound of distressed meowing is heard) Blake: Huh? Jack: The hell is that? Rose: *gasp* Murphy! (Rose looks under the couch, finding Murphy trapped underneath) Rose: Oh man Murphy! Alex: What's wrong? Rose: Murphy's under the couch! (Rose suddenly grabs the couch which those sitting on it, and lifts up it up) Nora: WHOA!! Yuri: THat's a surprising amount of strength. Rose: Murphy come out of there! (Murphy crawls out as Rose puts the couch down and picks Murphy up) Alex: Wow. Lenny: Impressive move sis! Rose: Thanks! Anything to protect my baby! (Murphy meows and rubs his head against Rose) Rose: Aww you're welcome kiddo! Ruby: Is he okay? Rose: Sure seems like it! Erin: Nice one Rosie. Rose: Thanks Erin! Alex: So sis, how's the injury coming along? Erin: Fine... Alex: You sure? Erin: Yeah yeah I'll be fine. Alex: Okay I just- Erin: I said I'll be fine okay?! (Everyone is surprised by Erin yelling even Erin is shocked) Erin: Oh my god, Alex. I'm sorry I don't know where that came from. Alex: Hey it's okay. You're probably just a bit stressed from the injuries is all. Erin: Yeah. Yeah I guess so. Jack: You're acting more cranky than a baby Targhul who hasn't been fed sweetie. Erin: It's probably just the wounds. I'm sure it won't happen again though. Alex: Well alright then! Scott: Aww man! No one told me this Dust stuff was gonna be so complicated! I've never seen so many different uses someone could come up with for a bunch of powder! Weiss: Its not JUST a powder you know. Scott: Yeah yeah I saw but still! This is just crazy! How do you guys- Miles: *Clears throat* Listen guys. We need to address something. Jordan took the portal emitter that Yang and the others had. Yang: *Sighs* Sorry Miles... Miles: Hey it's no bother. I could whip another one up in no time. *pulls out a portal emitter* Which I did of course. (Miles tosses the emitter to Yang who catches it) Miles: But still, this doesn't mean we're done with this yet. With that emitter, Jordan and his allies can go anywhere in the Multiverse without fail. And as long as that's the case, we need to consider him a high value target. Alex: What? Jack: Seriously Miles? Miles: Think about it! With that emitter, Jordan can just sneak in and out of universes at will now! Alex: That's not all he can do... Miles: Huh? Alex: You see, when me, Ruby and Weiss fought him earlier, he had this suit on. Jack: Oh yeah, you mentioned that. Alex: Yeah, and that suit looked like it was giving him a bunch of new abilities. Ruby: He tried to backstab Alex while he was cloaked. Alex: He also had electric snares which he used on them to get to me easier. Omega: Where did he get something like that? Tom: Good question. Ray: This does make him more dangerous now that he has more stealth abilities. Alex: That's not the only thing. He's got a built-in teleporter on that thing as well. Scott: A teleporter?! Alex: Yeah. That's how he got away in the first place. Smoke bombed us with the Dust and teleported away. Miles: Damn, that just makes dealing with him much harder. Erin: Definitely. (Erin's stomach then begins growling) Erin: Aw man... Alex: Something wrong sis? Erin: I'm starving. Alex: Oh, let me get you something then! Erin: No no I- (Alex then pulls a bag of chips out of the kitchen with his powers and gives them to Erin) Alex: There you go sis! Erin:.....Thanks. Alex: Aw no problem sis! Anything to help you! Erin:..... Alex: Erin? Erin: .. I'm... Gonna go eat and rest. *Start to open the bag but struggles* Grr! Come on! Alex: Um.. Here I- Erin: I don't need your help to open a bag of chips damn it!! (Everyone, including Erin is once again caught off guard by the yelling) Erin: …… I'm... I'm sorry... I'm gonna go.. (Erin starts to limp back to her room) Rayla: Is she okay? Charlie: Erin really seemed upset. Uraraka: She did lose her little brother. Jack: Yeah. She just hates what's happened that's all. Ian: I'll check in on her in a bit and heal any injuries that are left. Alex: Thanks Ian. Ian: Don't mention it. Scott: Jeez am I supposed to remember all of this stuff? Richie: Oh give it to me you little crybaby. (Richie takes the pamphlet from Scott and reads it himself, becoming extremely confused) Richie: What the hell.... Scott: See? Richie: That is just weird. Weiss: I thought you guys were suppose to be smart. This REALLY isn't all that complicated. Richie: Well excuse us Ice Queen, but this stuff isn't something you'd just find everyday in our world. Scott: (Richie continues reading) Richie: Although, if I could get some of this stuff, I wonder what kind of stuff I could whip up. Scott: Or how many times you could blow up your workshop again. Richie: Hey, that energy core was imperative to that invention! It's not my fault the thing was too unstable! Scott: Whatever you say. You're the one reading the wizard's manual here. Richie: I guess so. Jirosoyu: *voice* This kinda does kill the magic part of it though. Scott: Yeah I guess so. But still, it's funny. Jirosoyu: *voice* Yeah it is! Weiss: I regret letting these idiots the chance to learn about Dust... Blake: They wouldn't stop bothering you if unless you showed them. Weiss True... Ruby: So... Alex what should we do now? Alex: I don't know. Until Jordan makes another move, there's not much we can do. Jack: Not to mention that Alkorin and his men haven't made any real moves since they killed Lestros. Alex: God don't remind me about that. Jaune: I guess we should head back to Remnant and call you if anything happens. Alex: THat might be for the best. Yang: Right. Well, you guys call us if anything happens. And I'll make sure nothing happens to this emitter Miles. Miles: I know Yang. Jack: Just make sure to be careful who you're giving it to next time. Miles: Yeah that part's all I ask. Ruby: Will do! See you guys later! (Yang activates the emitter as she and the others all go inside and head home) Momo: So now what Alex? Rose: Well I'm gonna go check on Erin. Make sure she's all right. Alex: Alright, have fun Rosie! (Rose takes Murphy and goes into Erin's room where she finds her lying on her bed) Rose: Hey Erin! Erin: Hey.... Rose: You doing alright? Erin: Yeah I'm fine... *Eats a chip* Rose: That's good. Oh Ian is gonna by later to help heal any pain you got left. Erin: *Shrugs* Okay. (Rose notices Erin's change in attitude) Rose: Erin are you sure everything's okay? Erin: Yes Rosie, I'm fine... *eats another chip* Rose: Well, okay then. (Rose goes over and sits next to Erin who just keeps eating) Rose: You wanna hold Murphy? (Murphy meows) Erin: No thank you. Rose: Oh. Okay. (Erin eats for a moment before she sits up, she holds out her hands and tries to create a mini ice golem) Erin: Come on, come on...! Rose: What are you doing? (Erin ignores Rose as she finishes making it) Erin: Please... Please move.... (The ice golem does nothing) Erin:...… GODDAMN IT!! *Throws the mini ice golem into a wall causing it to shatter* Rose: Erin!?? Erin: They moved last time! Why can't they move now?! Rose: What are you talking about?? Erin: These stupid ice golems! When I fought Jordan I tried to use them! They finally decided to move but the stupid things shattered literally after they're first step! Rose:... Oh.. But- Erin: Now they're not moving at all! Why can't I do this!? Why is it after all this time I still don't know how to use my stupid powers!? Rose: Erin- Erin: What?! (Rose leans back in surprise at Erin's outburst) Rose: I was just gonna say that I could help you was all. Erin: Help with what...? Rose: Your powers, what else? Erin: Rosie, my dad had tried to help me and he couldn't help me figure out why I struggle with this stupid trick. I really don't know how you could help. Rose: Well it's worth a shot isn't it? Erin: I mean I guess but- Rose: Great! Then we can start after you're all healed up! Erin: But Rosie I- Rose: Hey, you want to get those ice golems made don't you? Erin: Yeah but- Rose: Then we can start after you're healed! Doesn't that sound fun? Erin: *sigh* Sure I guess. Rose: Great! Well I'll leave you in here to finish healing. Ian should be back here soon. Erin: Alright. Bye Rosie. Rose: Bye! (Rose picks up Murphy before the two leave the room, leaving Erin alone on her bed as she looks at her hand covering itself in frost) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts